


When Art and Music Come Together

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Derek Hale, Full Moon Ficlet, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician Stiles Stilinski, Shy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Derek finds the perfect Studio and is intrigued by the beautiful music he hears every evening.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #392: Studio





	When Art and Music Come Together

Derek looked around the space that had the kind of light he had been searching for. The unit was a corner unit with a wide six-panel bay window. The window looked out onto a tree-lined street that filtered the bright sun just enough that his eyes wouldn’t get tired if he worked all day. There was also enough space for a long bench seat, which Derek was going to make full use of. The walls were bright white with fresh paint. The floor had been redone with bamboo, making it a pleasure to walk on. But the best feature, and what ultimately sold Derek on the space, was the wall directly opposite the bay window.

The built-in shelving and drawer unit was an artist's dream. He spent several long minutes opening drawers, running his fingers along the shelves and discovered that the drawer unit slid to the side to reveal more storage. Derek let a rare smile cross his lips as he pictured the space filled with fresh, new canvases just waiting for him to unleash his creativity on.

Derek turned back to the real estate agent and with a nod made his decision.

“I’ll take it.”

“Very good, Mr. Hale. I’ll just need to have you sign some papers and get you started on the loan.”

“Oh, no, you misunderstand. I’ll buy it outright.”

Derek was amused by the complex motions of the agent’s jaw as she understood what he was saying.

“I see. Well, if you’ll meet me back at the office, we’ll get started on that paperwork.”

Derek couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. He had dreamed of owning just the perfect studio space, but nothing he had seen up until that day had interested him. There were only a few things he would change, but otherwise, it was perfect.

_______

_ 6 months later _

Derek was finishing up another painting in his  _ Wolf Pack _ series. He had been fascinated with wolves, werewolves, and everything to do with Myth and Lore surrounding wolves almost his whole life. The series focused on a different myth or fairytale that was wolf-themed. Derek had carefully planned and sketched each painting to fit into the scope of the series. 

He was moving the finished canvas to the other side of the room when the music started up. Same time every day some of the most beautiful and complex Spanish guitar music Derek had ever heard came through the open window. He set the canvas down, then pulled out a book from the bookshelf he installed after buying his studio. Next, he grabbed the pitcher of iced coffee from the small fridge in the tiny kitchen and poured a glass, adding cream and sugar to make a latte. It was his main indulgence. Taking book and coffee over to the bench seat he leaned back on the pile of pillows and took in the music.

Derek thought to himself that one day he needed to seek out the person who created such beautiful music. But, he was painfully shy when it came to meeting new people. It’s why he loved art as much as he did. He met people at showings and Gallery openings where he could wear artist Derek Hale around him and use it as a shield. In his everyday life, he found it harder to seek out people and make those connections.

Derek looked out the window and let the fresh Spring air envelop him as he closed his eyes to listen. When he was ready, and after finishing his coffee, Derek left the studio to go home. Another day he let slip without meeting the musician.  _ Soon _ Derek told himself as he locked up and went to his car.  _ Soon, I’ll introduce myself. _

_____

About a week later, Derek finally got his chance to meet the Musician that had occupied his mind for weeks now. 

In the middle of working on his painting of Odin’s wolves Geri and Freki in a fierce battle with Fenrir, Derek heard a shout and a string of curses coming from the upstairs studio. Setting his brush down, he raced upstairs and knocked on the door. When it opened, Derek just stared a moment at the man who looked up at him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about electronics, would you? I mean I know enough to keep my equipment going, but I can’t figure out what’s wrong with it. I’ve tried everything, but it seems the recording part isn’t, you know, recording.”

Derek raised his brows and was taken aback a little. The quite attractive man had not even introduced himself and seemed to be trusting Derek with his equipment even though they hadn’t met. Derek cleared his throat before speaking.

“Umm, I ah, I know a little bit. Want me to take a look?”

“Yes! Thank you. I would be eternally grateful if you could help me get this thing going. I have an important concert coming up and need to record everything to see where I can improve, or if there’s anything I need to cut from the program.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say, he just nodded and followed the other man into the room to where the recording equipment was spread out on a sturdy table. It didn’t take but a few moments to figure out the problem. Derek quickly fixed it and had his companion test it out.

“Dude, thank you! You don’t know how much you’ve saved me. What can I do to repay you?”

Before Derek could think he blurted out, “How about you take me to dinner?” He was as surprised as the other man was, but the smile that spread on his face told Derek it wasn’t unwelcome.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. Oh, I”m Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek took the outstretched hand and shook, “Derek Hale, nice to finally meet you, Stiles.” Derek anticipated the impromptu date looking forward to getting to know the artist that made such beautiful music.


End file.
